


Eggs and Long Legs

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Hyuk has a crush. He never expected to be found out though...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first HyukVi. Hope you enjoy!

Sanghyuk doesn’t know why he does this but here he is, on yet another Saturday night, sitting on the mound in front of his dorm overlooking the university quad, and swatting off the hands of his extremely inebriated and increasingly clingy roommate.

“Hyuk-ah,” said roommate whines, making grabby hands at him again.

“Hyung, if people were to see you now it would ruin your ice-prince reputation beyond repair!” returns a mildly slurring and mostly sober Sanghyuk, trying to wrestle Taekwoon’s third beer bottle out of his hands. _Lightweight grandpa_ , Sanghyuk thinks semi-affectionately.

It’s his second year of university, and also the second year of him rooming with Taekwoon, who was pursuing his Masters in biomechanics. It was an odd arrangement at first, with freshman Sanghyuk being scared to even talk around the stone-faced older man. But a chance encounter with Hakyeon - who was Taekwoon’s childhood best friend - and Sanghyuk’s favourite TA, and a dinner later, the roommates had settled into an easy coexistence.

Their friendship had blossomed too, from liking each other’s instagram uploads out of courtesy in the early days, to now sending live snapchat commentary of mundane things every other hour. 

“Hyung, look a puppy!” Sanghyuk lies, easily distracting Taekwoon and finally managing to steal the beer bottle away.

Taekwoon pouts, looking nothing like the grim-faced persona he liked to adopt while moving through campus during daylight hours.

“Give it back,” Taekwoon scowls. “I’m your hyung.”

“Only when you’re sober, and most of the times not even then,” Sanghyuk drawls, only barely flinching when Taekwoon decides to use him as his own personal teddy bear again.

“It’s not fair,” Taekwoon pouts some more.

Sanghyuk pats at his head. They sit in silence for a while, Taekwoon playing with the hem of Sangyuk’s shirt and Sanghyuk finishing off his fifth beer.

“Do you think I’m weird?” Taekwoon asks suddenly, voice sounding very small.

“What do you mean?” Sanghyuk asks, deciding to not voice the three sarcastic quips hovering at the edge of his tongue.

“Hakyeonnie thinks I’m weird,” Taekwoon informs. “We’ve known each other for 10? 12? Years, and I’ve never _liked_ liked someone. Isn’t that weird?”

“I don’t think that’s weird. Just because you don’t like people doesn’t make you weird. Different, sure. But not weird. Besides, Hakyeon hyung has no right to call someone weird.”

“He _is_ weird,” Taekwoon nods enthusiastically, his hair slightly ticking Sanghyuk. “And a hoe.”

“You said it, not me,” Sanghyuk snorts, happily filing it away for future blackmail.

“What about you, Hyuk-ah? Is there someone you like?” Taekwoon asks sleepily.

Sanghyuk stiffens for a second before saying no, but Taekwoon must have been feeling oddly perceptive because he leans away from Sanghyuk and studies him with narrowed eyes.

“You’re lying,” Taekwoon accuses suspiciously. “Who is it, tell me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sanghyuk returns, looking anywhere but at Taekwoon.

“You’re turning red. You totally do. Tell me already!” Taekwoon exclaims, excitedly raising his voice.

It’s Saturday night, and not many people are milling around, but Sanghyuk is still wary of attracting attention from random passersby, so he shakes Taekwoon’s shoulders in an attempt to shush him.

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell Hakyeon hyung,” Sanghyuk bargains. Because Hakyeon knowing about his year-long crush would mean the same as broadcasting it on their campus radio.

Taekwoon nods seriously, looking borderline sober. “Who is it?” he asks in a muffled voice.

“Kim Wonshik,” Sanghyuk confesses, feeling a blush creeping down his neck.

“Kim Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks, eyes fixed at a point just beyond Sanghyuk.

“You know, the guy who makes the omelettes in the cafeteria during breakfast?” Sanghyuk provides. “Has a really deep voice? Piercings and tattoos?”

“Umm, red hair with a YOLO tattoo on his chest, Kim Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks, blinking his eyes.

“Yep,” Sanghyuk sighs dreamily.

“Smokes a cigarette by the trashcan and probably listened to this entire conversation Kim Wonshik?” asks Taekwoon.

“WHAT!” Sanghyuk exclaims, whipping his head towards the direction in which Taekwoon is pointing.

And there he is, Kim Wonshik. Standing beside the trashcan only 10 metres away from the mound and staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

Sanghyuk doesn’t shriek. He definitely doesn’t shriek.

_And that’s the story of how Taekwoon gets shoved down the mound, Sanghyuk leaps down and runs for his life, and Wonshik stands and blinks in disbelief._

 

 

 

 

 

Wonshik is...astounded.

He’d been visiting a friend at the scholarship students’ dorms, and had decided to take a smoke before going up. So, he’d sneaked towards the trashcan silently, mindful of the two drunk guys sitting on top of the grass mound and talking loudly, and stood there watching them as he’d smoked.

One of the guys was the vampire-pale long-legged guy that for some reason every other girl on campus fawned over, and the other one was - hey! It was the guy - Sanghyuk - who religiously showed up to the cafeteria for omelettes every day and thanked the servers and cleaning staff profusely and politely!

Wonshik had a few snatches of conversations with Sanghyuk over the course of his time flipping omelettes (a broke student gotta earn, and working at the cafeteria meant free food!!). And the guy was always polite, friendly, and kinda cute with the way he lisped a little and hummed while selecting his food.

So imagine his surprise when they start talking about crushes and the Sanghyuk guy names him before catching sight of him and hightailing it out of there in record time. Wonshik blinks, before focusing on vampire-pale guy, who is currently busy groaning on the quad.

“Are you okay?” he asks, rushing up to the man and holding out his hand.

“No,” vampire-pale guys answers in a soft, breathy voice, taking his hand and standing up. “I need to go to bed,” he declares, brushing down his trousers and looking at his watch.

“Do you need help?” Wonshik offers, vaguely gesturing at the beer bottles lying around.

“I got this,” vampire-guy announces, taking out his phone. “You should go.”

And so Wonshik leaves.

 

The next time he sees vampire-guy is on Monday when it’s 8:30, almost at the tail-end of breakfast service, and Sanghyuk still hasn’t shown up for his omelette.

Wonshik takes his order and goes about plating, resolutely not thinking about impossibly cute and impressively fast Sanghyuk.

On Wednesday, when Sanghyuk is still a no-show, Wonshik gathers his courage to talk to vampire-guy.

“Where’s uh...your friend?” he asks, trying to sound casual and nonchalant.

“Possibly hiding from you in the library, and wasting his scholarship money on stale breakfast muffins,” vampire-guy deadpans, thanking him for the hard-boiled egg before heading to the coffee station.

Wonshik sets a new batch of eggs to boil, feeling strangely guilty.

Three days later, Wonshik has had enough of Sanghyuk not showing up. (Even the halmeoni making toast is worried. Sanghyuk after all is one of her more regular and voracious customers.)

“Look I know he’s still hiding, but could you give him this?” he asks vampire-guy, placing a parcel on his hands the moment he shows up.

 

A half hour later, Sanghyuk sprints from the library to the building where Taekwoon is scheduled to have his first class, to receive a bento box, which he opens to find an omelette with a smiley face drawn on top of it in ketchup.

Sanghyuk cracks a smile, feeling less mortified than he had in the past few days, and happily digs into the bento, focused on relishing every single bite of his omelette and mushrooms and toast.

 

 

 

 

The next day, vampire-guy impassively hands over the bento to Wonshik, asking for two hard-boiled eggs instead of his usual single, and Wonshik sees him off with a little bow. The line seems dwindling, so Wonshik takes a chance to look inside the bento.

He isn’t hoping to score Sanghyuk’s number, he absolutely isn’t, but his heart still skips a bit when he opens the box to encounter a muffin from the cafe outside the campus with a neatly folded piece of paper beneath.

He opens the paper with slightly trembling hands and is chagrined to find a cartoon drawing of a bulldog with a comment bubble saying thank you.

 _Wait a minute_ , Wonshik thinks, looking at the drawing more closely. _The drawing looks like its by_...

As soon as his shift is over, Wonshik sprints over to the university daycare, inhaling his gifted muffin along the way, and bursts inside to find Jaehwan out-aegyeoing every single person in a 10 mile radius.

The children and the other volunteer caretakers are studying Jaehwan with single-minded fascination, the only outlier being Hongbin, who is sitting on a sofa outside the play area, and looking at Jaehwan with a mildly disgusted look on his face, Jaehwan’s glasses perched on his own face.

Wonshik spends a minute or two being dazzled by Jaehwan’s cuteness before shaking his head and focusing on Hongbin.

“Hongbin,” he greets, flopping down beside his friend and poking his side.

Hongbin curses at him in greeting, furiously clicking on the iPad where he’d been drawing something. Once he’s managed to undo whatever error Wonshik had caused, the design major finally focuses on Wonshik.

“What’s up?”, Hongbin asks.

“Did you draw this?,” Wonshik asks without preamble, brandishing the note Sanghyuk had given him.

Hongbin squints at the page before a borderline evil smile graces his face.

“Jaehwan hyung,” he calls out in a saccharine sweet voice, attracting the attention of Jaehwan and the toddlers at his feet. “Can I borrow you for a minute? It’s important.”

Jaehwan nods, before extracting himself from the toddlers (with promises of a hundred kisses and more story time), and makes his way over to the duo. Hongbin still wears the sinister smile on his face, and Wonshik sweats nervously without knowing why.

“Hey Shikkie, what’s happening?” Jaehwan asks sweetly.

Before Wonshik can melt into a gurgling puddle at Jaehwan’s feet, Hongbin demands his attention. “Remember yesterday when Hyogi showed up at our apartment and blackmailed me to draw the bulldog cartoon?”

“Even though I said corgis are cuter?” Jaehwan pouts. “I remember.”

“Guess what Wonshik just handed to me?” Hongbin grins, presenting the drawing with a flourish.

“Ohmygod!” Jaehwan exclaims happily. “Our HanSangPoop has a crush on our Wonshikkie! Babies clap time!” he shouts, looking towards the play area.

In unison, ten children start clapping and cheering loudly.

“Well, do you have a crush on him too?” Jaehwan asks, once he’d managed to calm down the mob of toddlers.

“No, I don’t know anything about him,” Wonshik splutters.

“But you want to,” Hongbin smirks, reading him easily.

“How can we help?” Jaehwan asks, looking earnest.

Wonshik sighs, resigned to his fate.

_By the time he walks out of the daycare with Hongbin and Jaehwan, all heading to their separate classes, Wonshik knows three things:_

  1. _Sanghyuk is a pre-med, studying on a merit scholarship_
  2. _Sanghyuk is passionate about anime and travelling, as evidenced by his social media presence_
  3. _Wonshik will be texting the number Hongbin had sneakily scrawled at the bottom of Sanghyuk’s note_



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik has Sanghyuk's number, but does Sanghyuk want to hear from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really expect to write this, but oh well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Six hours after acquiring Sanghyuk’s number, Wonshik is pacing across the floor of his dorm room.

_ Would it be creepy if Wonshik calls him out of the blue, _ Wonshik muses.  _ Maybe Sanghyuk wants to Wonshik contact him? But what if Sanghyuk was over his crush in these past weeks and would block Wonshik if he called? _ !

Wonshik groans, flopping down on his bed and burying his head in his pillow.

He rolls around, whining under his breath for a good two minutes, before sitting up again and retrieving his phone from his pocket. After taking a deep breath and intoning the names of at least 3 different deities, Wonshik decides to jump the gun and text Sanghyuk.

_ Hi, it’s me.  _

_ Wonshik _ . 

_ Omelette guy,  _ he types in a flurry. 

_ I got your number from Hongbin, and I just wanted to say hi _ , he further explains. 

_ So hi _ , Wonshik ends lamely, throwing his phone to the other end of the bed and hitting his head on his pillow again.

Less than a minute later, his phone starts buzzing. Wonshik leaps for it and is confronted with the image of one Han Sanghyuk requesting a video call. Wide-eyed, a panic-stricken Wonshik does his best to smooth down his hair and button up his shirt in the span of 7 seconds before clearing his throat and accepting the video call.

He readies himself to greet Sanghyuk nonchalantly but when the call connects, what blurts out of Wonshik’s mouth is, “You’re not Sanghyuk.”

“So you  _ did _ actually mean to hit up Hyukkie!” not-Sanghyuk says, his eyes crinkling at the corner. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Wonshik asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Why does that matter to you?” not-Sanghyuk teases, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. “Are you jealous?”

Wonshik huffs. “This was a mistake,” he mutters. “I’m going to hang up now.”

“Wait!” not-Sanghyuk says. “I was just messing around. Hyukkie is in the shower right now, and his phone was vibrating, so I decided to check. Anyways, you’re the omelette guy that made my poor Hyukkie have an existential crisis, right?”

“I guess?” Wonshik shrugs, because really, what is he supposed to say.

“Hmm,” not-Sanghyuk says, narrowing his eyes and studying Wonshik’s features. “You look good enough, can cook omelettes and rumour has it you’re a good dancer too. Alright, I approve.”

“Thank you?” Wonshik says lamely, feeling his ears heat up. 

“On the other side,  you’re kinda slow on the uptake, which would explain why you’re friends with Hongbin. But that’s okay too, because our Hyukkie is very smart. And you have a YOLO tattoo,” not-Sanghyuk grimaces. “You don’t smoke by any chance, do you?”

“No,” Wonshik replies, wondering once again what is happening. “Excuse me, who are you and why are you on Sanghyuk’s phone?”

“You call him Sanghyuk, how cute,” not-Sanghyuk quietly giggles. “As for me, I’m Hyukkie’s favourite hyung, his life adviser, occasional assignment ghostwriter, and oh!” He suddenly perks up. “Hyukkie’s back. Hey brat, your loverboy’s calling!”  

“Is that what we’re calling Woonie hyung nowadays?” Sanghyuk’s voice drawls from a distance. “Tell him to bring home a normal pizza. Normal. No pineapples, no corn, nothing weird or fancy.”

“It’s not Taekwoonie, silly,” not-Sanghyuk smiles again, this time with more mischief. “It’s Wonshik. Look!” And with that not-Sanghyuk turns the phone, and Sanghyuk - who had been rummaging in his closet for clothes - freezes, a towel slung low on his otherwise naked body, and Wonshik, poor dear Wonshik chokes on empty air.

_ Wonshik hardly registers Sanghyuk’s shrieking from the phone, or the line being cut off abruptly, dazed as he is by the sight of Sanghyuk’s wiry frame.   _

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a quarter after ten when Hyuk decides to bite the bullet and call Wonshik back. He’d turned off his phone as soon as he could and then pinned Hakyeon hyung into a chokehold and launched an interrogation. Taekwoon had found them like that, Hyuk shaking Hakyeon and Hakyeon wriggling around, trying to fit his limbs around Hyuk in an octopus hug.

It’s been over an hour since they had consumed the pepperoni pizza, and Hakyeon had left for his dorm, and Taekwoon had retreated to his room, to get a headstart on a due assignment. Sanghyuk, who has put on his baggiest sweater over his comfiest pajamas, brushes a hand through his hair as he waits for Wonshik to pick up.

“Hello?” greets a sleepy-sounding Wonshik, suppressing a yawn.

“Oh God,” Sanghyuk says, determination suddenly deflating. “I woke you from sleep, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I can ca-.”

“Hey, hey. Sanghyuk, no worries,” Wonshik interjects, sounding more awake. “I fell asleep on top of an assignment, so I should be thanking you for waking me up.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk says, before lapsing into silence. “Earlier,” he begins again, free hand picking at invisible lint on the couch. “With Hakyeon hyung, I’m sorry about that.”  

“No problem,” Wonshik replies. “Your Hakyeon hyung is...an interesting person.”

“That’s one way of saying it,” Sanghyuk snorts, feeling marginally more relaxed. “So you got my number from Hongbin?”

“Yeah, the cartoon sketch you’d sent in the bento - thanks for the food by the way - it carried Hongbin’s sign,” Wonshik explains. “And then, I was...talking to him. And got your number.” Wonshik pauses for a breath. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Sanghyuk shakes his head, and then immediately feels stupid, because obviously Wonshik can’t see that. “I didn’t know you’re friends with Hongbin hyung.”

“We got paired up in an AV module our freshman year, and became friends. I sometimes borrow his voice for my demos. Jaehwan hyung too. How do you know them?”  

“Hongbin hyung and I game together sometimes. And Jaehwan hyung and I gym together,” Sanghyuk drypans.

“Gym? Jaehwan hyung?” Wonshik asks.

“I gym. He lives vicariously through me. And then he eats ice cream. And I live vicariously through him,” Sanghyuk explains.

“That sounds more like it.” Wonshik giggles, and Sanghyuk joins him. 

“Do you really compose?” Sanghyuk asks, sounding impressed.

“A little bit,” Wonshik laughs self-consciously. “I-I have a SoundCloud account. Would you like to check me out? I mean, my account,” Wonshik amens. “Would you like to check my account out?” 

“I would love to,” Sanghyuk replies, biting his lip to suppress a smile. “Text me the link?”

“I will,” Wonshik promises, before pausing. “And you should-you should come back to the breakfast.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk replies, at a loss for word.

“I just...halmeoni misses you. The toast lady. You should come back,” Wonshik explains. “And I miss you too. I mean, it would be nice to see you again.”

“I’ll come back then,” Sanghyuk replies, feeling his face heat up. “But you better make me an omelette with-”

“veggies and meat, no cheese,” Wonshik completes. “Because you’re lactose intolerant.” 

“Yes, exactly,” Sanghyuk says after a pause.

“I’ll...see you tomorrow then?” Wonshik asks.

“You will,” Sanghyuk promises, eyes crinkling up in a happy smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sanghyuk indeed shows up to breakfast the next morning, much to Wonshik and the toast halmeoni’s delight. And the morning after that. And the morning after that too.

Wonshik and he...grow closer. They start with awkward, stilted texting which becomes more gradual once they discover a mutual love for superhero movies. They start sending each other snaps in between classes, and scheduling study sessions at the library. They go on coffee runs at midnight, and watch movies at weekends. 

Sanghyuk invites Wonshik to hang out at the comic shop where he works most afternoon, and Wonshik takes Sanghyuk to his studio, and - after hearing him humming under his breath once - asks for him to sing on a demo.

They grow close, and Hakyeon wiggles his eyebrows at them almost as frequently as Jaehwan makes kissy faces at them. And Sanghyuk finds himself falling deeper in love with Wonshik.

And then, one morning he shows up to the cafeteria...and Wonshik is not there. There’s another person, with ash blond hair and a manbun, manning the egg station.

Sanghyuk frowns, because this is odd. So, he takes out his phone to text Wonshik.

_ Are you okay _ , he sends, while waiting in line in front of the toast halmeoni.

_ Yes _ , comes the immediate reply. _ I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me today? _

_ Of course _ , Sanghyuk smiles.

“I made you eggs, so don’t bother trying Ilhoon’s sad mess,” a voice whispers close to his ear, and spinning around Sanghyuk comes face to face with Wonshik, who is grinning at him while holding up a bento box.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk says, trying to nonchalantly cover up how flustered he feels standing so close to Wonshik. “What brought on all this?”

“Just wanted to spend some time with you,” Wonshik shrugs, guiding him out of the line to a table in the corner of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Sanghyuk spots Hongbin sitting in another corner of the room, smirking at them. He looks away immediately.

When Sanghyuk sits down, Wonshik places the bento in front of him and sits right beside him, instead of across the table.

“What would you like to eat first? Eggs or sausages?” Wonshik asks, picking his backpack off the floor and extracting a can of Sanghyuk’s favourite soda and a bottle of water. 

“Anything is fine,” Sanghyuk murmurs, attention torn between watching Wonshik set the table and studying Hongbin, who seems to be rapidly texting someone - Jaehwan undoubtedly - a bagel half-shoved in his face.

Shaking his head, Sanghyuk refocuses on Wonshik, who hands him a pair of chopsticks and a spork. They eat their meal slowly, talking and stealing from each other’s plates, and this is normal. Except it’s not. Their hands and legs brush against each other continuously, and Wonshik’s attention never wavers from Sanghyuk.  

“Is this a date?” Sanghyuk finally gets the courage to ask, as Wonshik is buttering their (second helping of) toast. 

Wonshik smiles fondly before looking away. “Only if you want it to be,” he says, handing Sanghyuk a toast. 

“First date, then,” Sanghyuk beams, chomping down on his toast.

“First of many more to come,” Wonshik promises, sneaking a hand to hold Sanghyuk’s free hand.

"Here's to making new memories," Sanghyuk giggles, intertwining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you think ^_^


End file.
